poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The One That Didn't Get Away!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The One That Didn't Get Away! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) (Togedemaru and T Kiawe: Lillie: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The One That Didn't Get Away! - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lana: Kyorge! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mark EVO: Then what do you want with Kyorge? Dark the Unknown: Isn't it obvious, I'm going to kill it. All heroes: WHAT?! Lana: Dark the Unknown: Legendary Pokemon like this are extremely powerful and dangerous, so I'm going to destroy it with my own hands! Mark EVO: YOU'RE CRAZY! Emerl: He's right! We'll never let you destory Legendary Pokemon, not even Philmac, and not even us. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Briller: Hold it right there Lana, We finally meet but I'm afraid that's the last time you face me. Lana: Who are you? Briller: I am Briller leader of Team Death-Meta, and by the order of Xenon Onslaught, I will kill you...! (Lana was frightened) Mark EVO: Lana, look out! (Mark rushed in and block Briller's attack using his magic shield saving Lana) - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Bruxish! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - - - - - - Arthur Curry: Hey Ash, remember me? Ash Ketchum: Arthur or should I say Aquaman. Aqualad: Hello, Ash. Ash & Beast Boy: Aqualad! - Mera: Hi Ash good to see you again. Ash Ketchum: Mera! - - - - - - - - Dark the Unknown: If Philmac was here and had his powers now, he might have a chance but you won't because of everything he's done. and his "Good behavior" is not gonna save him for what I'm gonna do with when I see him. Mark EVO: How dare you to talk our friend like that. Thunder Static Shocker! (Dark block Mark's attack with his force field) Dark the Unknown: My turn! Fist of the Beast King! (He fire his attack, but Mark uses his Mirror Shield to absorb his attack.) Mark EVO: Oh yeah try to take this. Light Refecltion! (He fire his attack and hit Dark really hard.) Emerl: Nice shot Mark! Mark EVO: Thank you sir. Dark the Unknown: Grr! (Dark then use recovery to heal himself) - (Dark then instant transmission right behind Mark) Mark EVO: What?! Dark the Unknown: Thunder Static Shocker! (He fire his attack again, but he use his Mirror Shield to absorb his attack again) Mark EVO: Light Refecltion! (He fire his attack again and hit Dark really hard again and this time he ran out of recovery power) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Suddenly something big emerges from the water) Mordecai: What the? (The figure slowly comes out of the water reveal to be Godzilla) (Godzilla roars) Ash Ketchum: Godzilla! You're back! Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! Hiccup: Whoa! - - - Emerl: What is he doing here? - (Then suddenly the heroes look to see another Mothra but has a lighter color) All Heroes: Mothra! - - - Ash Ketchum: That Mothra is actually a male. His name is... "Mothra Leo." Goku: Mothra Leo? - - - (We cut to Dark on the bottom the ocean) Dark the Unknown: Godzilla and Mothra huh...? I know how to fight them. (Dark pops out of the water and transforms) - - Mark EVO: YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!! - - (Mega Dark punches Godzilla in the face, as Mothra Leo fires a beam hitting him on the back) Ash Ketchum: Nice shot Mothra Leo! - - - - - - - - - - (Brionne began to evolve) - - (Brionne evolves into Primarina) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - N.A.N.O.: Mark don't he's got a chaos emerald! Which means he can use-- Mark EVO: Light Refecl- Dark the Unknown: CHAOS CONTROL! ( - Dark the Unknown: Heh, you maybe strong... but you're not Philmac. N.A.N.O.: But he will someday. Starburst Shooter! (He fire his attack and hit Dark so hard.) Dark the Unknown: Gah! - Dark the Unknown: Grrr! I don't have time for this! ( N.A.N.O.: He's going after Kyogre! - - - Mark EVO: (looks at his anchor symbol) I'm not Philmac, but I am strong as him. (Mark jumps in the water and swim fast to help Lana and save Kyogre) N.A.N.O.: Mark, wait! Oh man... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Godzilla and Mothra Leo left and swims to the ocean going to their separate ways) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: With help of Ash's friends Arthur Curry known as Aquaman, Aqualad, and Mera are now joining our heroes in Alola journey. On top of that Eli's Totodile evolves into Croconaw and Brionne evolves into Primarina. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts